xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Mechonis
Mechonis (Japanese: , Kishin, lit. Machine-God; English dub: or ) is a titan in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is the mechanical counterpart to the Bionis, and home to the Mechon and the Machina. Mechonis is locked in an ancient feud with Bionis. Appearance The general appearance of Mechonis is a towering, mechanical black warrior. It has no "true" face, similar to the Mechon themselves. Instead, it has red eyes arranged in an almost church or fortress-like pattern. Its body is clunky and bulky, unlike Bionis' more sleek and graceful design. The giant sword that Mechonis wields is actually the location of the Battle of Sword Valley. Mechonis can be viewed from many different locations in the game, including Bionis' Leg near the start of the game, and the Fallen Arm, where it is towering over the landscape. Story The Mechonis came into existence at the same instant as the Bionis; the creation of their universe. In the far distant past, Bionis attacked Mechonis with the aim of destroying it. They were locked in a "timeless battle" for eons, which ended in a draw when both titan's souls - the gods Meyneth and Zanza - used up too much energy and were forced to go into rest, awaiting the day that they would fight again. The Mechonis lost an arm, and drove its sword into the Bionis' side. From then the two were still, presumed dead by their inhabitants. These huge bodies now comprise the world of Xenoblade Chronicles. The battle later becomes the "creation of the world" story for the people of Xenoblade Chronicles. At the time of the game, Mechonis is inactive until Egil reawakens it and controls it himself in an attempt to destroy Bionis. Once awakened, Mechonis' model becomes animated and a loud mechanical groan is constantly heard on the Fallen Arm. However, after being released from Shulk's body, Zanza uses the Monado to destroy Mechonis. Egil is also killed in the process, using his last moments to use Mechonis as a shield, wound Bionis, and help the Junks escape. After Mechonis is destroyed, its lower half is all that remains of the titan, with numerous metal beams jutting out of its lower torso. Locations * Sword Valley * Galahad Fortress * Fallen Arm * Mechonis Field * Central Factory * Agniratha * Mechonis Core Trivia *Despite the significance of several world changing and story driven events on Mechonis, it is possible to either subtly leave and pursue other events, or outright explore areas despite being under what can be believed to be a time constraint. **Sword Valley and Galahad Fortress can be re-explored through Skip Travel after regaining the full party. It is possible to complete Quests and fight Unique Monsters that may have been too difficult to fight beforehand. There is also a long fall to the Silver Wreckage where the lower sections of the Face Maintenance Bay used to be. Sword Valley and Galahad Fortress will remain explorable until the initial battle with Jade Face on the 5th floor of Mechonis Field. **The player can retreat back to the Fallen Arm at any time after the flight of Junks through the Ventilation Conduit, the player can also leave directly after destroying the Apocrypha Generator and the return of the Mechonis functions. **Despite the indication that Agniratha was destroyed after Egil began to power the Mechonis functions, it is possible to return to Agniratha after the flight of Junks through the Ventilation Conduit. It is also possible to explore the Central Factory, all the way to the Central Gate, with the elevator and path down to Mechonis Field being blocked by crates. Both Agniratha and the Central Factory can be explored while the Mechonis is supposed to self-destruct. Gallery Art Xenoblade Official Art God Fight.jpg|Mechonis and Bionis fighting. Mechonis is on the left Xenoblade World Art.jpg|Xenoblade world art. Mechonis is on the right xba 031.jpg|Concept art of Mechonis 86074mechonis.jpg|Mechonis before the battle with Bionis Bionis and Mechonis concept 2006.JPG|concept models of the Mechonis and Bionis Screenshots DolphinMechonis.jpg Mechonisfromthedistance.png|A full view of Mechonis Mechonis2.png|Mechonis' head Mechonis' Head.jpg|Mechonis' head Mechonis' Chest.jpg|Mechonis' chest Mechonis' Sword.jpg|Mechonis holding its sword Mechonis' Back.jpg|Mechonis' back Mechonis Kneecap Hill.jpg|View from Kneecap Hill Mechonis Gaur Plain.jpg|View from Gaur Plain de:Mechonis Category:XC1 Characters Category:Gods Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U